City Adventure
by Musicxlove11
Summary: Sequel to Life On the Island. When Clary has a difficulty with her pregnancy, her and Jace have no option but to travel to Clary's old home in New York. How will Clary feel about being back in the place she had once thought she belonged? How will Jace react to the new environment? And what new adventures will the couple face while facing life in the city?
1. Chapter 1

_*Citrus warning*_

_**{Jace POV}**_

"Mm, Jace." I smiled at my beautiful girl's mumbled, barely intelligible words. Sleep talking on a regular basis was a new development that came with the pregnancy, or at least that had been what my mom told me. All I knew was that it was cute as hell, and she always said my name at least once every time she slept. I loved every way she said my name: a breathy moan when we were being intimate, angrily snapping my full name at me when I did something to piss her off, the sweet way she said it when she was telling me she loved me. I loved them all. But my favorite was every time she said it in her sleep, because it meant she was thinking about me without the conscious decision to do so. I could never, ever doubt the sincerity of her love for me when she was asleep, because she told me even though she didn't know I was listening.

I'd taken to staying up later than she did every night just so I could listen to her sweet murmurs and speak to our unborn child. It never took her very long to start talking to me, and I was never disappointed when she did start, nor was it ever a chore to talk to our baby. I just laid next to her in our bed, my arms wrapped around her tightly to hold her against me until her breathing deepened and evened out. Then, after I was sure she was fully asleep, I unwrapped myself from around her and slithered down a bit so I could put my face next to her stomach. It had only been three months since we found out she was pregnant, and she was barely showing any baby bump at all. But I still gently pressed my lips to that little dip right below her bellybutton, trying my hardest not to wake her up. I lifted my hand and drew soft designs on her skin, speaking in hushed whispers to the bundle of perfection that was steadily growing in my girl's stomach.

"Jace," she murmured again, and smacked her lips a few times. I stilled my finger against her skin and looked up at her. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, wither crazy red hair spread out across the pillow and her perfect pink lips pouted out a little. I always felt the urge to kiss her while I was looking at her face, and –knowing that would wake her up-, I looked back down at her belly.

"Hey, baby," I whispered against her skin, pressing my lips gently to it again. "Everyone is waiting for you out here. I know it's only been three months since we even found out about you. But I'm just so excited to finally meet you. Your mother and I are going to love you so much. Actually, the whole entire village is going to love you. I just know it and I haven't even met you yet." I smiled to myself and laid my head down on the bed so I could rest a little and still speak to my future prince or princess. "We don't know what you're going to be yet," I whispered. "I hope you're a boy. That way I can teach you how to build things and you can grow up to be big and strong like your daddy. And that way, we can take care of mommy for the rest of her life, so she won't have to do anything she doesn't want to." I nuzzled my nose against Clary's hip and thought about it a little more, and then changed my mind. "No, actually I hope you're a girl. I know your mommy wants a girl. She wants a little angel she can play with and dress up. I bet if you were a girl, you'd have me and every other male on this island wrapped around your little finger before you even opened your eyes for the first time. But if you are a girl . . . you're not allowed to date until you're thirty, understand?" I wrapped one of my arms around Clary's legs and pulled her closer to me so I could press my forehead to the skin over her ribs.

"I wonder what color your eyes are going to be," I whispered, getting more and more tired by the minute. It wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep with my head next to Clary's stomach. But whenever she asked, I always told her it was because she moves a lot when she's sleeping, so I have to move further down the bed to keep from getting socked in the eye. It worried me to think about what she'd think of me speaking to her stomach and the barely-there baby growing in there. "I really hope you look like your mom, baby. She's so beautiful. I want you to have her green eyes and her curly red hair, and all her cute little freckles. God, I hope you have her freckles. But I don't want you to be as tiny as her. No, even if you're a girl, we need to get you big and strong so you can beat up anyone who tries to hurt you. I'll be there to protect you, too, always. But I need my baby to be able to take care of herself –or himself-, too. And mommy. I'll always take care of mommy, too, but I could use some help. She's so clumsy sometimes, baby." I chuckled to myself and snuggled closer to Clary's sleeping body.

"Hurry up in there so you can meet her, okay? She already loves you so much, you know that? We both do. It's insane how much we love you. I already love you just as much as I love your mother, which I thought was impossible. I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love her. But you're just a tiny little bean growing in her stomach, and I already love you _that_ much. I want to meet you so bad, sweetheart." My voice was getting quieter as I started drifting off, but before I could fall fully asleep, I felt a hand in my hair. I lazily lifted my head and met Clary's watery green eyes, and she smiled beautifully at me.

"I love you so much, Jace," she whispered to me. My heart clenched in my chest just like it always did when she said it, and I beamed back at her. I knew she'd heard at least some of what I'd said to her stomach, but she wasn't looking at me like she thought I was crazy for talking to it. She was looking at me with so much love and adoration I could feel it settle over my skin like a blanket I never wanted to get out of.

"I love you, too, Clary baby," I said back. She put her hand under my chin and tugged gently, trying to pull me up the bed. I crawled carefully until I was hovering over her, feeling wide awake despite the fact that I was almost falling asleep not five minutes before. She reached up, cupped my face between her palms, and pulled my face down to hers for an intense, passionate kiss I felt all the way to my toes. I settled myself on top of her, making sure I didn't put any weight on her stomach, and moved my hands to her waist so I could grab the hem of her shirt and lift it slowly over her head. She sat up and lifted her hands so I could get it completely off, before settling back against the pillow. I moved my lips down her jaw to her neck and collarbones while I quickly disposed of her shorts and panties as well as my own clothing.

I reached down and felt her between her legs, making sure she was ready for me. She let out a needy little sigh as my fingers touched her warm, slick flesh, and my already hard dick throbbed. I felt her hands tangle in my hair as I lined myself up to her entrance and slowly pushed in, until I was seated fully within her. We both let out similar sounds of pleasure as I slowly pulled out and pushed back in, rolling my hips so I pressed against her just right. "Oh Jace," she moaned, arching her back off the bed beneath her.

"Clary," I groaned right back, burying my head in her shoulder. I continued to move against her, alternating between long, quick thrusts and short, slow undulations of my hips against hers. The sounds she was making and the tight, hot suction of her body around mine drove me to the edge must faster than I would have liked, so I changed the angle of my thrusts. Every time I sheathed myself within her I hit her special spot with the head of my dick, and she pressed her mouth against my shoulder, biting down hard, to muffle her screams as she shattered around. I groaned, loud and long. I fucking loved it when she bit me. After only a few more hard ruts against her, my balls tightened and I released spurt after spurt of cum inside of her, holding myself still against her until my strength gave out on me. I collapsed onto the bed next to her and immediately reached out, wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her against me. I could feel every perfect, sweaty inch of her against me, and I didn't want to move for the rest of my life.

"I can't wait either, Jace," Clary whispered in my ear, her breath making me shiver. I pulled back to look at her face and smiled at the light shining out from her gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy," I told her. Pride swelled in my chest as my eyes filled with tears of excitement and happiness the likes of which I had never felt before. Clary giggled and put her hand on my cheek, and I nuzzled against it.

"Yes, you are. You're going to be an amazing daddy." I kissed her hard, smiling against her lips, before I pulled away and tucked her more snugly against me.

"Get some sleep, baby," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy." I fell asleep with a grin so wide it almost hurt.

But I was woken up not even three hours later by Clary's cry of pain. I sat bolt upright and turned to her, trying to gauge what was wrong. But she was looking down at her hands and wouldn't meet my eyes. When I followed her gaze, I could see that her fingers were covered in blood, and my heart fell like it was about to drop out of my stomach. Feeling sick, I assessed Clary further, and immediately cried out in pain when I saw where the blood came from. Her bare inner thighs and the bed underneath were soaked with the thick, red liquid. I wasn't stupid, and I knew what that most likely meant.

I was pretty sure Clary had just had a miscarriage.

* * *

**So, there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel to Life On The Island. You got some information about the pregnancy, some Jace being sweet, some lemons, and some drama. I hope it lived up to some people's expectations, and I truly am sorry about the wait. I just don't have that much time anymore, and my brain would not let me focus on this story. Starting Not-So-Superhuman helped get my mind a little more willing to write again, but it didn't make it any easier to focus on the story line. **

**About a posting schedule . . . I will make no promises. I'm going to work on both Not-So-Superhuman _and _this story at the same time. Maybe I'll post a chapter for each every other week, on alternating weeks from each other? That way you'll get a chapter from one of the stories every week, and I can keep going with both of them. But, again, I truly cannot make any promises. My schedule is so crazy, truly. So with two jobs and being a full time college student, as well as trying to maintain some sort of social life, you get me being super stressed and extremely busy. The only promise I will make you is that I _will _do my best to keep these stories on semi-regular updating schedules, and if I'm ever late with posting one, it will be for a legitimate reason and not laziness or indifference or anything like that. I will try my best. **

**R&amp;R and I'm so sorry about the wait for this. But here it is. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Clary POV}**_

I snuggled up closer to Jace, my head rising and falling with his chest as he breathed evenly in his sleep. Ever since he'd started sharing a bed with me, the night I'd made the decision to remain on the island with him, I couldn't fall asleep without being as close to him as I possibly could. It was inevitable that we'd shift apart a bit and move over the course of the night, but I always woke up in some kind of contact with him.

And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Jace was literally the best thing that had ever happened to me. From the moment he told me he loved me, the rest of the world faded away until he was the most important thing in my life. We still fought on occasion about stupid stuff, but I was confident in my heart that we were meant to be together. I couldn't live without him anymore, and I knew from what he'd told me that he felt the same way.

And now we had a baby on the way. A little burst of life growing inside me that was part him and part me. When Celine had first told me we were expecting, my heart had almost stopped. I was only seventeen at the time, and Jace was eighteen. What would he think? Were we ready for a baby? As I sat on the bed with Celine hovering over me, looking like she was about to start jumping up and down at the thought of having a grandbaby, I tried to think about it a little more logically, pushing aside thoughts of our young ages. Jace loved me. I could feel it every time he touched me, see it every time he looked at me, hear it every time he spoke my name. I knew without a doubt in my heart that his feelings for me were as strong as mine were for him. Even if the baby was unexpected and had come sooner than I had ever imagined, I knew he or she would have two parents that loved them unconditionally. It wasn't like I hadn't thought of having babies with Jace before we actually had managed to get pregnant, but I always thought we'd talk long and hard about it first to figure out what we should do.

As far as being ready, it wasn't like we weren't well off. I knew the entirety of the village would be behind us, supporting our decisions and helping us with whatever we needed. Most of them I trusted with my life, and I knew I could trust them to help take care of our baby if anything were to happen to either of us. And the island was a peaceful, calm environment. The thriving success of the village was proof that it was a wonderful place to raise a baby, seeing as people had been doing it for a long time before I ever washed up on the beach.

With that thought came excitement. We were going to have a _baby. _There was a tiny miracle inside of me, a little bean of a person who was going to tie me and Jace together forever, in more ways than I could even imagine. After I calmed myself down, I couldn't wait to tell Jace, and his reaction had only strengthened the feeling of rightness settling over me.

Once he'd gotten over the initial shock, his amber eyes had grown wide with such excited contentment that my heart had almost burst with my love for him. He had no worries about our ages or how ready we were or what we were going to do now that we were going to have to take care of a tiny, defenseless person in nine short months. All he was focused on was the miracle aspect of it, the fact that we had created something so, so special together with our love. And it made me love him all the more for it.

My mind snapped back to the present when I felt a slight twinge of discomfort in my abdomen. It wasn't extremely painful or anything, but it made me nervous. It felt like something inside me, a muscle or something beneath my bellybutton, was stretching or moving in a way that I wasn't entirely sure it should have been. After a second, the twinge faded away, and I breathed a little easier as I curled up tighter against Jace's side. He smiled in his sleep and shifted, his arm tightening around my shoulder to pull me more snugly against him. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes as a wave of tiredness washed over me.

I wasn't fully asleep yet when I felt the discomfort again, this time a little sharper and more focused. Again, it wasn't even exactly _painful, _but this time, it was also accompanied by what felt like a gush of moisture between my legs. Feeling embarrassed and hoping I hadn't just peed on myself or anything, I rolled away from Jace and sat up. Stretching my arms above my head made the feeling in my stomach lighten a little, and I let out a huge yawn before looking down to make sure everything was as it should be.

What I saw just about made my heart stop in my chest. I hadn't bothered to put clothes back on after Jace and I had made love, so I could clearly see the blood on my inner thighs. With shaky hands, I reached down and rubbed some of it off with my fingers, disbelievingly lifting it to try and figure out what was happening. It wasn't a lot of blood and there was nothing weird or discolored or anything in it, but my chest tightened all the same. As I stared down at my bloody fingers, my mind snapped back to when Tricia had been pregnant and the absolute devastation she'd so clearly felt when she'd lost her baby.

I had been trying to keep quiet so as not to wake and worry Jace unnecessarily, but the thought of losing our unborn child absolutely shattered me. I cried out, feeling like I wasn't getting enough air, like the room was closing in on me, trying to crush the life right out of my body. My vision tunneled until all I could see was the blood, so I didn't even notice when Jace sat up next to me. I didn't acknowledge him at all until I heard him cry out, just as I had.

I turned my head, my eyes already swimming with tears. He was staring down at my legs and the stained sheets beneath me, most likely having come to the same conclusion I had. "Jace," I whispered, begging him wordlessly to tell me that we were wrong. It had to be something else. When his eyes didn't move from my thighs, my entire body started trembling. "Jace, please," I whispered. My breath was getting shallower and shallower as I began to panic, and my vision got a little blurry around the edges. His eyes finally snapped up to mine, and without a word he jumped out of bed and scooped me into his arms. Stopping only long enough to pull on a pair of shorts and help me into one of his long t-shirts, he sprinted around the house and into his mother's room.

I was gasping now, trying so very hard not to pass out but confident that I was only moments away from it. Jace set me on his Celine's desk chair and quickly shook her awake, explaining in broken whispers about the blood and begging her to help me. I kept my eyes on Celine as she jumped up and raced over to me, lifting me from the chair and depositing me onto the bed. She lifted the shirt over my head and moved to sit between my legs. I was numb to the feeling of her fingers inside of me, trying to find out what was wrong, as I was still trying to stay conscious. I was starting to feel uncomfortably dizzy from lack of oxygen, but I needed to know if I had failed.

I needed to know if I had let Jace down and lost our miracle before they even had a chance to live.

It was only a few minutes later when Celine stood up from the bed and motioned Jace over. I couldn't look at her face, couldn't stand to see the devastation there as she too realized I had lost her grandchild. My ears were ringing, so I couldn't make out exact words as they spoke, but I could hear the bass of Jace's voice responding to the soothing alto of his mother's. When it registered with me that they didn't sound heart broken or devastated, my chest loosened a little bit and my breathing became a little easier. I wasn't convinced that I hadn't lost it, not by a long shot. But I knew I needed to calm down and listen to find out what was going on.

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was easier to breathe and the ringing in my ears faded until I could hear them talking.

"What should we do, mom?" Jace asked. I rolled my head on my shoulders to look at him, but I couldn't see the expression on his face because of the angle he was standing at.

"You're not going to like it, Jonathan," she replied. I could see her ringing her hands nervously in front of her, but she wasn't breaking down like I thought she would have been had I actually had a miscarriage. I calmed down a little more.

"I don't care! Tell me! I'll do anything. _Please._" Jace's voice cracked, and my heart tightened a little at the sound. My poor, sweet boy was absolutely wrecked over what was happening. I really wished I knew what was going on so I could comfort him.

"She's going to be okay, Jonathan, but I want Clary to have better care than we can offer her here. We have that _choice _now that we can communicate with her parents and that they left a boat here in case anyone wanted to come visit. I really think the best way to be absolutely sure that she's getting the best care would be . . . I think you and Clary should go to New York." I sucked in a sharp breath, and their heads turned towards me in synchronization. Jace rushed to the bed and collapsed down next to me, grabbing my hand in his and lifting it to his mouth.

"Jace," I whispered. "New York." He didn't speak, just continued to stare into my eyes. I couldn't read any emotions in his gaze, so I had to ask. I had to _know. _"Please. The baby?" My hand squeezed his with all the force I had left in my body, and he gave me a shaky smile.

"It wasn't what we thought, Clary. The baby is fine." Intense relief flooded my body so quickly that I felt like I was going to burst with it.

And that's when I finally fainted.

* * *

**Hey, everyone . . . **

**I can't even imagine how angry you all must be at me for disappearing for so long. I know that it's been almost a year, and all I can say is that I am so extremely sorry I can't even put it into words. I really can't tell you why I was gone for so long, because it's just too much for me to talk about. All I can say is that I've gone through some stuff in the past year that just took over my whole life and I was in no place to write anything. I have barely picked up my laptop for anything more than homework since my last chapter went up. Again, I am so sincerely sorry to anyone who I've upset or let down with the long wait for this chapter. **

**To everyone who has stayed with the story and is willing to give me another chance, I promise I will do my hardest to make it up to you. I will try my very best to keep a regular updating schedule and not make you wait so long for the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry again. I hope you're still with me, and that I don't let you down again. **


End file.
